This invention relates to a tire; more particularly to a pneumatic tire capable of being used in the uninflated condition.
Various tire constructions have been suggested for pneumatic run-flat tires, that is, tires capable of being used in the uninflated condition. One approach taken has been to simply strengthen the sidewalls by increasing the cross-sectional thickness thereof. Due to the large amounts of rubber required to stiffen the sidewall members, heat build-up is a major factor in tire failure. This is especially true when the tire is operated for prolonged periods at high speeds in the uninflated condition.
An equally important design consideration in the development of a run-flat tire is insuring that the uninflated tire remains seated on the rim. Solutions have been developed employing bead restraining devices as well as special rims to accomplish this requirement.
Applicants have discovered a new invention which permits a tire construction to be built which can be operated in the uninflated condition for extended distances at relatively high speeds after which the tire can be repaired and returned to normal use, while at the same time maintaining the desired performance of the tire in the inflated state.